


Punishment

by MzyraJane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzyraJane/pseuds/MzyraJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon, Robb and Jon are in trouble with Lord Stark...</p><p> </p><p>Originally posted on the ASOIAF Kink Meme. Takes place (shortly) prior to the events of the series, so Robb and Jon are underage. Apologies to the memory of Ned Stark, but passing the sentence -> swinging the sword...</p><p>Original prompt: "Robb/Theon/Jon, Spanking<br/>The three guys end up having caused/linked to some kind of trouble and are all punished, one at a time, in front of each other.<br/>Humiliating and awkward or really hot? Leave embarrassed and unable to look each other in the eyes or sex/threesome? Maybe one character feels one way and the others the other (with judgement of the one(s) turned on)? Up to you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Okay, so it _had_ been Theon's idea - and he was sure that it surprised no-one that _of course_ it was the ironborn lad causing trouble - but Robb hadn't seen any flaw in it, and, for all that Snow was now protesting that he always thought it was a bad idea and hadn't been involved, Jon hadn't said anything at the time and it hadn't stopped him following Theon and his brother to watch.

Lord Stark was apparently having none of that though, as he stood in front of them in the otherwise unoccupied Great Hall. "Then why did you not try to stop it?"

 _Yes, answer that, Snow,_ Theon thought vindictively.

Jon flushed and stammered a little, but he had no good answer, as Theon knew he wouldn't. He was sure Snow had only followed them in order to observe how badly Theon's idea would fail so he could mock him for it after - he'd never expected that he'd be considered complicit in the aftermath.

"You're all too old to be acting so foolishly. Someone could have been badly hurt."

That wasn't the _intention_ , though. "We didn't think that-"

" _Exactly._ You didn't think."

Theon didn't know what to say to that, so there was silence for a few minutes while he struggled with his guilt and wondered what Lord Stark would do with them. Some kind of punishment, surely. Most likely chores, as Theon had been assigned previously when he had acted out of line. Cleaning out the stables and no treats from the kitchens - or going wenching in Theon's case - for a while. Frustrating, but they could bear that as they must.

"We submit to your judgement, father," Robb stated solemnly, so good at saying the right words. Perhaps it might speed things along.

"I'm not certain that you all appreciate the potential consequences of your actions, even if it was just for harmless fun. You need to consider what you do carefully, and I'm not convinced that what I would usually prescribe would be enough to make you do that," he said, eyes particularly lingering on Theon, who had probably been on the receiving end of those punishments the most. Theon almost hoped Lord Stark might despair of them and let them go without punishment besides his disappointment, but he felt it unlikely. "Winter is coming, boys, and you need to be older than this. Perhaps... Perhaps to make you understand I should punish you as I did when you were younger."

It took a moment before, with a jolt, Theon realised what he was referring to. _Surely not._ Theon was a man grown, Robb and Jon almost so. He couldn't possibly mean it. No, he had said 'perhaps', he was surely just bringing it up to alarm them, so they would understand and be grateful for merely the chores. He couldn't _possibly_ mean it.

Seven hells, he looked serious. Was he really going to _put them over his knee?_ Theon had never even _considered_... And it had been his idea. Would Robb blame him? Would he be angry? He must know that Theon had never intended this, but...

His mouth was dry as he forced himself to speak. "L- Lord Stark, it- this was all my idea. I... I talked Robb into it really. If anyone should be... _punished_ ," he forced, flinching slightly at the word and what it meant, "it should be me, not Robb." What happened to Jon didn't matter much to Theon, but Robb's escape would surely mean Jon's too, since Robb had been more involved. And, humiliating as this was going to be, at least Theon might save himself some pride by rescuing his friend from the same fate. Robb might be grateful, or at least not angry.

"That is much as I suspected," Lord Stark commented, and Theon felt a tiny flare of indignation at how little faith anyone (except Robb) ever had in him, "but there is still a lesson to be learnt about consideration, taking good counsel," he said, looking at Robb, before looking to Jon, "and not letting personal feelings get in the way of what is right. My mind is set," he decided, moving a chair away from the high table and sitting upon it, "who is to be first?"

Theon was too busy gaping in disbelief that this was a reality to think of volunteering, but after a moment or two Robb dutifully moved forward, head bowed. He froze again for a moment when he reached his father, taking a deep breath before lowering his breeches over his buttocks and taking the position.

It wasn't until that moment - with such a, well, _good_ view of his arse - that Theon truly realised how obscene this was, in a way that was making him uncomfortable. Over the years he had seen Robb naked to greater or lesser degrees, and he may well have seen exactly this kind of thing before, but that was some time ago when they were mostly children. _Now..._ True, Theon may have sized him up after some sparring, appreciated how his strength and muscles had grown, but here, with Robb in his lordling finery bent over with his arse out as the steady strikes of Lord Stark's hand turned his cheeks pink to red... Theon's whole body had become uncomfortably hot, but nothing moreso than his groin. Seven hells, what was wrong with him?! This was _horrible_. He forced himself to break his stare, but he could still see the movement out of the corner of his eye, so he clamped them shut. Yet to no avail, for he had already seen too much, and the sound of skin slapping upon skin and Robb's harsh breathing as he endeavoured not to cry out was so graphic that his memory and imagination easily filled in the visuals for him and did nothing to aid his condition. He had to find a distraction, something deeply unappealing, but he couldn't focus-

Then the slapping stopped and, when Theon dared to look, Robb was walking away dressed once more, face red, jaw set, and brushing away the beginnings of tears with as much dignity as he could muster. Thank the gods it was over.

"Who's next?" Lord Stark demanded, looking between him and Jon, and Theon remembered that watching Robb being spanked was not the ordeal he was meant to be going through. Theon didn't think he could go through that again already, even if it was Jon rather than Robb; he was too far gone. He might as well get it over with; if Robb could get through it, he certainly could.

He almost reconsidered when he got to Lord Stark and recalled the partial nudity. Would Robb and Jon be looking at him as he looked at Robb? It would probably only be fair that Robb could, but Jon... Though Jon was such a maiden that maybe he couldn't, or wouldn't. It mattered little really: Theon was being given no choice in either case. He self-consciously lowered his breeches just enough - and hoped that Lord Stark didn't notice the stretch at the front - and lowered himself, feeling the humiliation wash over him. Here he was, the full-grown ironborn rightful heir of Pyke and the Iron Isles, put over a Northman's knee like a disobedient child. His wounded pride felt mutinous, but he held his tongue and forced himself to let it happen, glad that there were no more witnesses to this than the four of them.

The pain was sharper than he remembered, though perhaps Theon was more sensitive than usual, but he was an ironborn man and he could bear such physical pain easily enough, he knew. The real trouble was staying away from the humiliation, thinking about how he must look to Robb and Jon- and then he was picturing Robb bent over again, and _oh hells,_ the pain was becoming something else entirely, each strike somehow adding to his arousal. _Wrong, wrong, wrong._ He quickly moved an arm so that he could bite into his hand, for fear that, if he did not cry out in pain, it might only be because he cried out for something worse. _Focus on the pain, it hurts, it's bad, focus on the pain._

With great relief it managed to get him through, though the bite mark was likely to stay for a while. His legs shook slightly as he stood and his breeches took longer with his hurting hand and attempts to obscure his erection, but he managed it well enough, along with walking despite how sore he felt. Robb didn't look at him as he walked over to join him, but Theon hoped that was due to embarrassment rather than anger and blame. Though how Robb would feel if he knew what Theon had been thinking and feeling...!

It was, of course, Jon's turn next, and the bastard tried giving his father one last imploring look, but Theon was gratified that, after all he and Robb had had to suffer, Jon wasn't going to be allowed to skip away free. Though, again, as Jon lowered his breeches, it was not the time for Theon to be thinking of how he had heard it said that Jon was pretty as a woman with his precious hair. Theon raised his eyes to the roof and attempted to distract himself. He should separate himself from the others for the rest of the day, try to get the sounds - still going, _**stop** making those **noises** , Snow!_ \- and images out of his mind. He could go out hunting- Or not; he wouldn't be riding a horse for a few days. He would go visit a whore, but how should he explain the state of his backside? He could practise his archery, but what if Robb and Jon were sparring?! A small part of Theon wondered if Lord Stark may have devised the perfect form of torture, for he could see no way out, and was he _still_ not finished with Snow?!

Finally he was, and he stood while Snow was still trying to compose himself. "I trust that you've all learnt your lessons."

They murmured and mumbled their assent. Theon certainly had; the man knew how to make a point.

Lord Stark strode out to deal with other business, leaving them to a very awkward silence. Surely it wouldn't seem strange for Theon to leave swiftly now too and be unavailable for a few days; he would rather not be struggling with an erection every time he looked at his best friend.

Theon was just about to say something vague and leave when Robb spoke first. "I think I have a good enough excuse to get hold of some of Maester Luwin's soothing ointment."

Theon had had cause to need it in the past and it worked very well, and, now that Robb mentioned it, Theon felt that he could really use some, if only to help disguise what had happened here from the rest of the castle.

Robb went to visit the Maester alone, so as best not to raise suspicion, while Theon and Jon waited nearby. They still couldn't really look each other in the face, but Theon got the feeling that, if Jon could have done so, he would have been glaring at Theon. Theon didn't care; they may not have been in this situation if he hadn't had his oh-so-bright idea, but maybe if Snow hadn't had to see Theon fail they - or Snow at least - wouldn't be there either.

Fortunately Robb returned quickly. "Got it," he said, a large jar in his hands.

Theon realised he hadn't entirely thought this through. "Only the one?"

"Well we'll share it," Robb frowned.

"At the same time...?"

"Then we can take turns, pass it around. I don't know why you're so worried, Theon."

 _He was worried_ because, unless he got it first, he was going to be stood around knowingly waiting for the others to finish massaging their sore, pink and slicked-up backsides, and Theon still wasn't over what had happened earlier. He couldn't take waiting through something like that _again,_ not in one day! "Fine, then I'm having it first."

Robb frowned a little. "Why should you have it first? I went first before."

"And I'm the one in the most recent pain," Snow glared.

"Well... I'm the oldest!" was the best Theon could manage.

"What's that got to do with anything?! It was _my_ idea to get this! And _your_ idea got us in this mess in the first place!"

"Yes!" Snow agreed strongly.

"Okay, okay fine, let's stop bickering like children and-"

"You started it!" Snow could just _never_ shut up sometimes.

"- we'll just use it at the same time and get it over with." Then Theon could go jerk off in his room and try to regain what remained of his sanity.

They went to Robb's room as the closest thing to private and neutral ground. It still felt _very_ awkward as Robb opened the jar on a table in the middle and they each scooped out a handful of the cool gel and faced away from each other.

Theon undid his breeches with his other hand and pushed them halfway down his thighs to have proper access - and he could definitely come up with an excuse for his semi-erection, if for some reason anyone noticed - then distributed the gel between his hands before slowly applying it to his cheeks. And _oh,_ but that felt good where they had been still burning before. He had to hand it to Robb: this was a _very_ good idea. Though he couldn't help but hate Lord Stark a little for putting him in this situation, as though maybe the man had foreseen this humiliating end. It certainly wasn't befitting for Theon's true status, that was for certain.

After the initial relief calmed down, Theon became aware of the wet noises that he could tell he wasn't making, in the direction Robb had gone. He wouldn't look. He'd wait for the ointment to dry and then he'd leave.

He was still telling himself that as he peered over his shoulder and saw Robb stood, head tilted back, breeches down, massaging - almost _groping_ \- his wet, pink buttocks. _Oh gods._ He made a noise and one hand went straight to his dick, he couldn't even help it; that had to be one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, combined with what happened earlier, which was now _flooding_ back to Theon's mind as he stared at Robb's hands on his arse.

"What are you doing?!" Theon looked up quickly to see Robb staring at him. _Oh shit._

Except then Robb turned away and demanded exactly the same question "What are _you_ doing?!"

Theon quickly turned to see Jon, who was in much the same position as Theon right now. "What was _he_ doing?" Jon asked, face flushed red.

"What was _he_ doing?" Theon joined in, curious and keen to distract Robb.

"Were you looking at him?" Robb asked Jon.

Theon stared as Jon tried to scowl but went even redder, "No."

Was Snow watching Theon and getting off?! Theon wasn't sure how to feel, though he could admit that probably at least some of those feelings were badly hypocritical. "You were watching me?!"

" _No,_ what were _you_ doing?!"

"Were you watching _me?!_ " Robb demanded.

Theon tried to smile and just dismiss it, but it felt like his throat was closing. "... No?"

"You were watching him!" Jon accused, voice somehow full of condemnation.

"Yeah, well you were watching me!"

"Oh, _by the gods,_ " Robb growled and the next thing Theon knew somebody else's hand was around his cock.

He stared at his best friend, " _Robb!_ " He supposed this was what he wanted, but he couldn't help but feel scandalised that Robb was just _doing this._ Possibly partly because it made him wonder why it hadn't happened before if it were so simple.

"Jon, get over here," Robb ordered and Theon couldn't even look away to watch Snow obey. "Touch him," he told Theon and his tone - and _grip_ \- left no space for questioning, and Theon's mind couldn't even get to the point of judging himself for (soon to be) jerking off a bastard because it was too distracted by Robb doing exactly the same thing for him. And then Jon was awkwardly reaching to do the same for Robb, and now Theon was being a witness to _incest_. _What a fucking day._

Then followed a few minutes of slick hands sliding, obscene wet noises filling the room, and a whole host of filthy memories from just the past two hours filling Theon's head- And he may have managed to stay mostly quiet for the spanking, but not for this, and he wasn't alone in that; Jon turned out surprisingly loud, Robb quieter but deep and hot and- _Seven hells._

They all ended up sat (still a little painfully) on the floor, not entirely dressed or quite looking at each other. Theon wasn't yet sure if this was a massive mistake or if it might happen again, but he knew one thing: whatever Lord Stark had expected to happen, Theon would wager a great deal of money that it wasn't this.

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of fan-fiction ever, constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
